Remember When it Rained
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: [Twilight Princess spoilers]He had never been one to cry. But now, under the sheet of rain that covered him, he let his tears run freely, his liquid sadness mixing with the rain, which, as one, struck the ground. LinkxMidna. Oneshotsongfic.


_**Yeah, another oneshot. I was listening to this song and it inspired me. This is Link's thoughts after Midna broke the Twilight Mirror. This is Josh Groban's Remember When it Rained.**_

**_Italics - _Flashbacks**

**Center _Italics - _Song lyrics**

**Summary: **He had never been one to cry. But now, under the sheet of rain that covered him, he let his tears run freely, his liquid sadness mixing with the rain, which, as one, struck the ground. Oneshot songfic. R&R.

**::Remember When it Rained::**

**-x-x-x-**

**Pain **tugged at every inch of his body. Every corner of his being was being pulled, twisted, and jerked by the pain that overflowed in his heart, threatening to drown him in it's murky depths, so dark and thick it's impossible to escape.

He sat in the shade of a tree in Hyrule Field, the dying sunlight turning his skin a yellow color, turning his eyes an amber color. His arms were behind his head, his legs crossed, his back against the tree. A beautiful red mare stood not too far away, nibbling the grass. The teenagers eyes were focused on the darkening sky, the sky that would soon turn to Twilight. Twilight... Again, he was struck by pain so strong, he winched inwardly, shifting his position a bit.

He used to love to watch the sun set into Twilight. He used to love that time of the day. And until hours ago, he did. He loved the Twilight, adored it, couldn't live without it. But then, his heart was broken, unlike now. The Twilight had broken his heart, so in turn, he hated the sinking sun of Twilight.

_Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do_

But another part of him wouldn't let him turn away. Another part of him loved the Twilight even more, for it was the only time both worlds came together. The time when he remembered what made him love the Twilight so much...

"_Link..._"

The yellow and violet sky turned gray after several more minutes as dark clouds rolled in from the south. He didn't care, though another twinge of pain caused him to grunt with dissatisfaction. Yet another reminder that caused him so much grief. He closed his eyes as thunder rolled in the distance, but he couldn't keep still. He opened his deep blue eyes, as deep and cool as the ocean. He pulled himself to his feet, padding away from the shade of the tree, looking up at the sky.

_"Link...I..."_

Thunder rolled again, but this time was accompanied by a single droplet of water which crashed into his cheek. He didn't seem to notice. His shimmering pools glistened with sadness as the rain began, slow at first, but quickly turned to a downpour. He had never been one to cry. But now, under the sheet of rain that covered him, he let his tears run freely, his liquid sadness mixing with the rain, which, as one, struck the ground. He clenched his fists, continuing to watch the sky.

_"Midna? Midna, what are you doing?!"_

He closed his eyes, the rain dripping down his face and arms, drenching his green tunic. He didn't feel the cold that the rain brung. He only felt the pain run down his face in the form of water, following the rain. For the thousandth time that day, he let his mind relive the moment the Twilight had broken his heart.

_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain_

_Rain poured from the opening in the ceiling as two human's and a Twili entered into the room. The black mirror in the middle glowed with a dark radiance, though both Hylian's knew no evil would come from it ever again. Link and Zelda followed Midna inside, and all three climbed the small square upleveling in the middle of the room, which held the mirror. _

_  
The three stood and stared at the mirror for the longest time. Finally, Midna turned away, looking at Link and Zelda. They turned and looked back. Link felt like crying. Midna was leaving him. _

"_Well...I guess this is farewell, huh?" she said quietly, her gaze downcast. After a moment of silence, she looked up. Link stared into her eyes. Her eyes were like pools of gold and jewels, and he always felt frozen in her gaze. And right now was no exception. "Light and shadow can't mix, as well as we all know..." Her voice had a sense of dark humor there, and she paused before continuing. "But never forget there's another world bound to this one." The only sound was the wind, sending sand into the air. Link prayed that someone would break the silence besides himself, and Zelda came through for him._

"_Shadow and Light are like two sides of the same coin," she said, looking from Midna to the mirror. "One cannot exist without the other." She smiled, glancing at Link. Midna was silent, as if taking in the message. Rain drizzled around them, and all three were already drenhed. But none noticed it. "I now know the reason that the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world… They left it because it was their design that we should meet. ...Yes, that is what I believe."_

_Midna set her eyes down, not saying anything. But she suddenly looked back up, her gaze set, as if she had made an important decsion. "Zelda...your words are kind and your heart is true." Zelda smiled lightly, and Midna continued. "If all in Hyrule are like you, then maybe...you'll do alright." Midna casted a longing, sad glance at Link before she stepped toward the mirror, her black robe whipping in the wind. One she approached the glowing mirror, it shone into the stone. The portal to the Twilight world was open. After a second, Midna turned to the two Hylians. She looked directly at Link, and he felt his heart speed up. A small smile crept to his face, and was replied to with Midna's own._

"_Thank you," she said, her voice like a sad melody on the wind. The rain dripped around her, like a sheet on her beauty. Link met her gaze, nodding slightly. "Well, the princess spoke truly: As long as the mirror's around, we could meet again." His smile widened at her words. Though the look in her eyes made Link uneasy. She blinked and her eyes shimmered with unspilt tears. "Link..." He looked back up, listening to her words. When none reached his ears, he searched her gaze. Her eyes slid closed and a small tear drop mixed with the rain. It floated in front of her as she slowly reopened her eyes, which were filled with pain and longing. She touched the small tear gently, refusing to meet Link's gaze._

"_Link..."_

_She pushed the tear gently, the shimmering essence of sadness drifting in the air toward the Mirror of Twilight. Link payed no mind, finally able to grasp Midna's eyes for one last time. "See you later..." Then, a shattering met Link's ears, and he turned to watch as the mirror shattered in it's place. At once he realized what she was doing, and when he turned back around, Midna was climbing the staircase to her home._

"_Midna? Midna, what are you doing?!" he shouted, and she only smiled sadly at him as the Twilight claimer her. Her body shimmered away with the wind, slowly, until Link watched her face disappear forever._

_And then, the mirror shattered, along with Link's heart._

"_Midna!" he shouted, unshed tears making his eyes shimmer. Rain fell on and around him, but nothing could amount to the cold, numb feeling in his heart. "Midna, what have you done?!"_

_Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die._

The rain was getting harder, and Link finally opened his eyes. Tears poured freely from his blue eyes. The rain could do nothing to hide his pain. His shivered with sadness and cold. His heart was shattered, and had shattered just as the Mirror of Twilight had. He had loved the Twilight Princess since she depended on him to save her life. He loved her, and wasn't afraid to show it now.

But, alas, it was too late. She was gone.

Link shook a bit more before he turned his gaze back up to the sky. "Midna!" he screamed, and lightning sliced through the sky. "Midna!" His screams of her name were always covered by the earshattering thunder that followed the flashing lightning. Finally, with a sob, he dropped to his knees, letting the rain continue to soak and numb him.

_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high   
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain _

"Midna.." he whispered, sobbing. "Midna...I love you...Midna..."

He would always remember when it rained.

_Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down_

**-x-x-x-**

**::End of Story::**

_**This was one of those 'spur-of-the-moment' and 'I was bored' pieces, so maybe it wasn't that good. But I wrote it, so I decided to post it. Oh well. Please review! I need to know what's good and not. Flames are allowed. I may add one chapter to place Midna's thoughts in as well.**_

_**And I know I changed the part when they were in the Mirror Chamber to make it rain, but it fit. Don't...hit me... There just might be a sequel to this!**_

_**SoT**_

**Sword of the Twili**


End file.
